1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for chucking an optical disk and for driving a tray in an optical disk player. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for chucking an optical disk and for driving a tray in an optical disk player, in which the tray is driven in such a manner as to be able to replace an optical disk during a chucking, and the optical disk can be chucked to a turn table by converting the rotating motion of a driving device into a linear motion.
Further, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for chucking an optical disk and for driving a tray in an optical disk player, in which the number of components of a transmission means is reduced compared with that of the conventional transmission means in which the driving paths are complicated.
Further, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for chucking an optical disk and for driving a tray in an optical disk player, in which one revolution is divided into a plurality of displacement angles, and the driving of the devices within a displacement angle is simultaneously done by making the chucking and driving of the tray respond to the respective displacement angles, so that an accurate actuation of the apparatus can be ensured, and that disorders and malfunctions of the apparatus can be prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, optical disk apparatuses include mini-disk drivers (MDD), compact disk players (CDP), compact disk ROM players (CD ROM player) and the like. In these optical disk apparatuses, an optical reading device for writing and reading information to and from an optical recording medium by irradiating optical beams onto the optical recording medium is provided. For this purpose, optical disk driving devices and methods are provided therefor.
Among the optical disk apparatuses, the optical disk player is an apparatus in which information is recorded on an optical disk, or reproduced from the disk in the form of pictures and sounds. The existing art has progressed from an apparatus accommodating one optical disk to an optical disk player accommodating various sizes of optical disks, and further to an apparatus simultaneously accommodating a plurality of optical disks, so that a variety of information can be read in a convenient manner.
The optical disk player which is capable of simultaneously accommodating a plurality of optical disks includes: a loading device for loading or unloading a tray for accommodating a roulette for receiving a plurality of optical disks; and a chucking device for setting an optical disk of the roulette to an optical reading device.
In this conventional optical disk player, however, the loading device and the chucking device are separately provided with driving means respectively. Further, the power transmitting paths are complicated, and the number of the components is large. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is high, and disorders and malfunctions are frequent.
Accordingly, various mechanisms have been proposed for simultaneously loading and chucking the optical disk.